


Get Real!

by Sakurai_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Daydreaming, Gabriel Has a Crush, M/M, Oblivious Sam Winchester, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/pseuds/Sakurai_Ai
Summary: Gabrielle Novak in in love with her hot best friend Sam Winchester.She’s so desperate for him that she constantly has daydreams about him. Sometimes she can’t tell the difference between reality and dreams.





	

Twirling her pencils in her fingers, Gabrielle stared at the man sitting at the table, immersed in the work she had set out for him. Who’d have thought she’d be tutoring Sam Winchester?

The immensely tall and incredibly gorgeous man was sitting just a few feet away from her. Good god. She wanted to climb that man like a mountain.

It was getting really late, the sun had set long ago and the moon was high in the sky. She had mentioned this to him, mostly because she was starting to stare at the way his tongue peeked out from between his lips when he was concentrating and it was doing things to her. Yet he insisted she stay, saying that he needed her.

She pouted, wondering why. It wasn’t like he was failing or anything, in fact she was certain that he had better grades than some of the people who actually paid attention. But she really couldn’t bring herself to care too much as she liked spending time with Sam, despite it being a bit…unethical.

Gabrielle watched as Sam let out a small yawn, eyes drooping closed as he raised his arms above his head and stretched. Sam was fun to be around, and Gabrielle didn’t really mind the fact that her heart did that weird skip thing or when her stomach seemed to be dancing with butterflies because despite it feeling odd, it felt…nice. And Gabrielle liked nice.

She had to stop herself from moaning out loud when Sam’s shirt lifted up to expose a small strip of milky skin and the waistband of his underwear. Fuck. She felt like grabbing his body and stripping them of all clothes before burying her face in his neck and taking a long languid bite at his skin.

She frowned and shifted in her seat, crap, she was getting turned on. But how could she help it when such a delectable man was next to her?

Gabrielle flinched at that thought. She was doing it again. Just great, even her consciousness was egging her erotic thoughts.

Thinking about things like that wasn’t right, and it didn’t help that they were friends and she was his tutor. That was all.

“Gabe?” Sam questioned quietly, lightly poking her in the arm, causing her to glance over in slight shock at being touched like that. “Are you okay? You looked a little flushed. Are you feeling sick?”

‘Oh, I’m definitely sick.’ Gabrielle thought to herself while outwardly she stated, “N-no, I’m fine, no need to worry.”

Sam stared at her for another second before glancing away. Swallowing tightly, she licked her lips, another whiff of strawberries and spices travelled up to her nose and she closed her eyes as it filled her senses. She twitched slightly at the scent but calmed herself, opening her eyes only to jump slightly when she saw that Sam’s face was a mere inch from hers.

“S-Sam… what are you doing?” Gabrielle asked stiffly and Sam cocked his head, an innocent puppy-like expression on his face. She wondered shortly whether he practiced that or not.

“You sure you’re okay? ‘cause you keep turning red.” He placed a hand precariously on the chair so close to the space between her legs and leaned up, placing his other hand on her forehead. Goodness, even sitting down he towered over her, and man that hit every kink in her. Sam pursed his lips and removed the hand, setting it on her bare thigh and she had to fight off a loud moan.

“Hm, I can’t tell,” He muttered, nibbling at his lip for a second before leaning forward, grazing his lips against her forehead. He remained there for a moment and then pulled back, looking curiously at his tutor. “Well, you seem fine but you do feel a bit warm.”

“What are you—” She was promptly quieted by the feel of lips pressing chastely into hers.

She stared wide-eyed, quickly pulling back, as if she had been burnt. He leaned into her, applying pressure to another firm kiss. Whimpering, Gabrielle leaned her head back, his hot tongue searing into her mouth. Her chest was heaving as his hand found its way beneath her shirt, the other hand quickly and swiftly undoing the buttons. Her own fingers worked at Sam’s buttons, trying to undo them but she fumbled and messed up.

Sam eyed her and then dipped down, their lips fusing together in a harder kiss. He pushed her back onto the desk, quickly removing her shirt and dropping it onto the floor. His hands gently massaging her breasts, fumbling with the button and zipper of her jeans as he did so, causing her to gasp at being touched like that. She blushed.

Oh. It felt so much better than her dreams.

Groaning at the sounds that were already escaping her mouth, Sam wondered how she was still single. He growled lightly. But if anyone dare try that now, they’d have to be very careful of where they tread. Gabrielle was his and no one else’s.

Biting at her lip to stop from moaning even louder, Gabrielle shivered and turned a dark red when she saw her crush taking her. Sam leaned down and applied soft kisses to her skin, stopping to tug on Gabrielle’s ear with his teeth and whisper, “Beautiful,” forcing his tongue through her slightly parted lips. He ran a hand down the length of her body, circling around her breasts, enjoying the way she shivered under him.

A moment later, there was the slight rustling of cloth being dropped to the ground, and Gabrielle glanced down, only to blush again when she saw Sam’s thick erection standing to attention. Her breathing quickened, knowing that soon, it would be inside of her. She was slightly worried though that it wouldn’t fit. Honestly, how could something so… big fit inside something so small?

Sam’s lips moved away from hers only to start dragging his lips across her neck, stopping to bite at her shoulder, leaving a small bruise. Gabrielle glanced down at it and smiled as her stomach gave an odd flip and something told her that her skin was made for bruises left by Sam’s mouth.

Blushing, she turned her head away only to turn back to Sam when she felt a familiar pinch of a pencil being poked against her arm.

“Oi, Gabe!” Blinking, Gabrielle saw Sam, in his seat, leaning over the low table and prodding her with his pencil. She forced herself out of her thoughts and felt herself turn red.

What was she thinking?


End file.
